


Secret

by tveckling



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "I like your laugh."





	Secret

If there was one thing Antonio enjoyed it was making a fool out of Rosenberg—or, rather, watch him make a fool out of himself. The fact that Antonio could mock him so easily was one of the reasons why he put up with the man’s presence so often. He had his uses, but all his scheming and habit of spreading rumors made Antonio tire of him very quickly. 

That was why he simply stood by the wall with his drink in his hand and watched as Mozart and his friends made Rosenberg trip over his precious cane to keep up with the quips and innuendos. The redness of his face was even starting to show through his make up, and Antonio couldn’t help laughing into his hand. He must have drunk more than he was aware of, to lose his composure like that, but that also meant he was drunk enough to allow it. As long as nobody noticed, what harm was made? 

When the Weber sisters surrounded Rosenberg Antonio had to laugh again at the panic visible in the other man’s face as he looked for an exit. Antonio had seen the sisters at work often enough to already know there was no escape for the small intendant. When they were done with him he would most likely leave the party as quick as he could; Antonio wondered if he would be leaving with any of his dignity remaining. 

“What is this that you have been hiding? How long were you going to keep it from me?”

Antonio stiffened and glanced to the side, where he had been joined by none other than Wolfgang himself. There wasn’t many people that Antonio wanted to interact with right then, but Wolfgang was at the very bottom of the list. Wherever Wolfgang went, other people followed, and with them came all their attention. Antonio did not want to be in the spotlight right then. 

“I don’t know what you are referring to,” he said stiffly and took a sip from his glass, surveying their surroundings. All eyes were still on the amusement of Rosenberg and the Webers, but he didn’t know how much longer. If he finished the glass quickly enough he could be gone before the focus shifted, and before anyone could see how weak his grip on his inhibitions were. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh,” Wolfgang commented easily. Far too easily, for a statement that made Antonio almost drop his glass. Hopefully he didn’t blush. As long as he didn’t blush. 

“If it’s a bother for you I can leave immediately-” Antonio said, barely holding himself together, but Wolfgang’s hand shot out and gripped his. A couple eyes turned towards them, Antonio noticed with racing pulse. 

“No! That’s not what I meant. I meant, it is a pity that I haven’t heard it before now.” Wolfgang didn’t seem to notice—or care, which was probably more likely—about the looks they were attracting. He attracted looks everywhere, after all. “I like your laugh, a lot. I would very much like to experience it some more.”

Antonio was clearheaded enough that he knew he needed to leave, but he couldn’t help giving one last comment to Wolfgang. “The only way to do that is with the help of large quantities of alcohol, so I doubt you will hear it again any time soon. Good night, monsieur.”

Wolfgang released him quickly enough, but in his haste to leave Antonio missed the way he smiled and muttered to himself, “Alcohol, huh? That won’t be too hard.”


End file.
